Nate Who?
by DolfynRider
Summary: Sophie's stuck at Parker's due to a termite problem...and one thing leads to another. Another short one-shot.


Nate Who?

© 2009 DolfynRider

TITLE: Nate Who?

FANDOM: Leverage

RATING: M

PAIRING: Sophie/Parker

SUMMARY: Sophie has to stay with Parker while her house is being fumigated.

DISCLAIMER: I have nothing to do with Leverage other than being a fan.

"Sophie! Get in here!" Parker called from her bedroom.

"What?" Sophie asked, slightly annoyed, she was just getting into a good book, had the pillows perfectly propped up at an angle that wasn't killing her neck, and she was all snuggled up under the covers. She hated not being able to sleep in her own house, but thanks to the termites, she had no choice but to take off for a few days. Thank goodness she'd be back home tomorrow.

"Just come here," Parker almost begged.

Sophie sighed and put the book down, knowing she wasn't going to get any rest until she saw what Parker wanted.

She came to a screeching halt in the doorway of Parker's room.

"What the...?"

Parker smiled "You like it, don't you?"

"Umm...I'm not sure, Parker," Sophie almost laughed at the unnatural protrusion sticking out from Parker's pelvic area.

"Yes, you do!" Parker told her in a knowing way.

"Parker, uh, look, I don't know what that's intended for..." Sophie started.

"For YOU!" Parker looked at her, smiling.

"WHAT?" Sophie asked, shocked.

"Well...I know I'm not Nate, but if I'm really quite, you can pretend," Parker smiled even wider.

"Nate doesn't have boobs, Parker!"

"Sophie...you won't even know they're there," Parker told her, already starting to walk towards her co-worker, lust in her eyes, licking her lips.

"Parker...just..." Sophie started, but Parker's lips were on hers...and she was good. Sophie tried to resist, tried pushing her away, but accidentally grabbed a breast and Parker moaned. Sophie moved her hand as fas as she could, still trying to back up.

"Come on, Sophie," Parker whispered, "Pretend...I promise I'll be quiet...though I can't say the same for _you_," she said, devilish grin on her face now.

Sophie thought about it for a moment. She was horny and the hand can only do so much, she needed to be with someone...else. Someone other than herself this year. She was sick of waiting for Nate, as much as she wanted him. So, she went out on a limb and agreed to Parker's absurd plan.

Parker striped her slowly, seductively, then half-pushed, half-shoved her onto the bed. Sophie tried to turn over, seeing as she was on her stomach, but Parker held her in place. "Uh-uh, you're stayin' like that," Parker told her.

"But...how can..." Sophie tried to ask, but was stopped by Parker grabbing her hair, a chunk in each hand, and pulling her back. Sophie's ass automatically went up in the air as Parker's fingers started massaging her clit, noticing how slick she was already.

Parker slipped two fingers in her, and thrust in and out quickly, grazing her thumb against Sophie's clit each time. Sophie was moaning in no time. Her body ached for this, even though she knew it was wrong, she didn't care, she was beyond caring. She just needed to feel skin against skin.

Parker was true to her word, though. She didn't utter a sound, even when she took aim and shoved the strap-on into Sophie. Sophie's moans got louder as Parker worked her hips forward and backward, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Sophie was sure the neighbor's even four or five blocks away heard her final scream as she tensed around the fake member inside her.

Even though she was still in the middle of her orgasm, she was reaching back, desperate to get a hold of Parker in some way. Parker wrapped her hands in the brunettes hair even tighter, yanking Sophie's head back, but Sophie's hand found it's mark.

She released the catch on the strap-on and it fell away, slowly exiting her, causing another, though softer, tremor in her body.

She flipped over quickly, Parker so shocked she let go of her hair, then...Parker was on top of her.

"Sophie...what are you..."

"Shut up," was all Sophie said before her lips were on Parker's, then on Parker's neck, her collarbone, her chest. She moved from one nipple to the other, biting one while pinching the other lightly. Slowly, she made her way lower.

"_Sophie_...I'm Nate, remember? You don't like women!" Parker tried, though not knowing why she said that.

"Honey, you aren't Nate and who said I didn't like women?" Sophie asked her, still moving down.

She parted Parker's lips and moved one hand, positioning it between Parker's delicate folds, rubbing up and down. Parker was so wet, she didn't want to take her time, but didn't want her to cum too quickly, either.

While her hand was working Parker over, she let her mouth roam across Parker's thighs. Licking and biting, sometimes scratching with her free hand. Parker was squirming so much, Sophie felt like she was going to lose her grip on the blond before she could do anything else.

Parker was panting heavily, trying to talk, trying to tell Sophie something, but she couldn't form proper words. The heat between her legs was growing steadily and she wanted a release, too.

As soon as Sophie's tongue jutted out to trace a circle around Parker's clit, she set her off. Parker screamed so loud, Sophie's ears were still ringing fifteen minutes later.

"So...are we gonna do this again?" Parker asked her, smiling.

"Whenever you want," Sophie told her.


End file.
